


Time and Place

by Townycod13



Series: Misc SP Drabbles [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: Finding a moment to breathe.





	Time and Place

Determined cadence of feet pittering down the hall without a single hesitation.

“Hey, Stan! How’re you doing?”

Smile with teeth and upward swing to words, “I’m doing great! Just got out of Chem and I actually aced the quiz?”

“For real?! That’s great dude!”

Departure, smiles stretching faces and the march continues. A gentle brush past a friend, Kenny’s affectionate hip bump, Kyle’s shoulder pat, Cartman brushing a hand on his head.

Smile and depart.

The footsteps proceed and it’s close now. The cheer girls are doing a routine in the atrium, Wendy waves so it’s important to wave back. Clyde sends a thumbs up from across the hall, eyes trained on Bebe’s impressive feats.

Smile and depart.

Feet rushing now but with confidence brimming through every single step with his chest puffed towards the sky and his eyes alight with enthusiasm.

There’s a bathroom that no one goes to because of a plumbing problem that made the entire place reek like raw sewage and there’s a stall at the end where he swings the door open with such vim and liveliness, he all but twirls to lock the door behind him, smile still locked in place.

And then he collapses onto the floor, voiceless scream tearing apart his throat as he claws at his hair.

Just a minute. Or five.

He closes his eyes and dissolves into uncontrollable silent sobs.

Just a bit longer and he can paste the smile back on.


End file.
